Blooming love
by Rosales
Summary: Time flew by and he found himself wanting to see her more and more until he finally understood that he had fallen in love with her and he had fallen hard cute one-shot itasaku yet again


Sakura Haruno was probably the most intelligent and beautiful woman Konoha had ever seen. She had successfully grown up to be one of the strongest Kunoichis and even surpassed her mentor in the medical area. Men were turning around giving her apreciated looks when she came by much to the utter horror of her teammates and close friends. She had almost the entire male population under her charme without knowing it herself.

Of course Uchiha Itachi was not an exception.

He had always known she was there but only acknowledged her as his little brother's teammate the first time he noticed her for real was when he was seventeen.

He had wandered around the training grounds in search for his stupid cousin intend on getting a light spare. But what he found when he entered training ground seven had quickly replaced those thoughts and his entire attention was fixed on the spectacle holding place in front of his eyes.

There in the middle of ground seven was standing the new Hokage in her usual attire only missing her ridiculous green jacket. Her hazelborwn eyes were sharp and slowly wandering around as if searching for something.

At first the Uchiha had thought she was under enemy attack and out of reflexes his hand shoot too his Kunaiholster. But his thoughts got again interrupted when something pink rushed out between the trees rushing straight at the hokage.

Itachis eyebrow had raised. Something pink ?

This something pink had quickly proven to be the little teammat of his little brother. She had attacked the hokage but the voluptous women didn't even bat an eyelash at her and stopped her attack with her right hand, the girl jumped back and brought her hands together to form handsings.

Itachi's eyes widdened only for a little second before he had _to activate his Sharigan to actually recognize the handsigns the young Kunoichi was doing rapidly._

In a matter of seconds she was attacking again but this time her hands were growling a strange kind of chakra.

Green chakra, the chakra of medics.

He didn't know his little brothers teammate was already this advanced. He had known from Sasuke that she had been taken under the wings of the blond Hokage for further training in the medical area but the medicaljutsu she was performing was showing that her rumored chakra control was real and that she had advanced quiet fast.

He watched them for a little longer before deciding to take his leave, the information he had just gotten, stored in his mind.

Since that day he had acknowledged her as a blooming Kunoichi.

* * *

The next time he had seen her she had been sixteen.

It was at the hospital and he had just checked in with his team. His cousin was lifetreatened injured and the bloodflow just didn't stop.

Itachi didn't show it but he was a little anxious.

The medical satff was hurrying around, some interns shouted things into the air, others looked as if they were on the verge of crying. Itachi himself was in a foul mood glaring at everyone and everything. It was moments like these he hated the most. Incompetend people who didn't know what to do were now handling his cousin who was probably on the verge of death and he couldn't do anything.

It was then that she had stepped into the room and immediately the atmosphere grew tense. The young interns and nurses looked at her with nervous eyes and Itachi grew a little curious but put those little facts to the back of his mind concentrating on the situation at hand.

The young doctor hadn't hesitated or waited even a minute and started shouting orders around the room. Everyone hurried to their respective task glad to finally know what to do.

She had rushed to Shisuis side her hands already growing green with her chakra. She didn't wait and put her hands on the injured males chest invading his body with her chakra. Itachi had watched with sharp focused eyes as she shouted further orders to the staff without taking her eyes off of her patient and without losing control.

Slowly but surely everything calmed down and the rest of the team was brought to another room where they were treated by other nurses.

After three hours the door to their room finally opened to reveal the pink haired medic. Itachi had noted how her chakra reserves where low but not low enough to damage her. She had probably treated his cousin in those three hours and without pause. Yet she still managed to smile at them. She had checked on all of them making sure the nurses hadn't missed anything. When he was her next patient she had smiled rassuringly at him and told him his cousin would be fine and just needed rest.

He had been a bit surprised that she could tell just how anxious he was to know about his cousin but was just as glad he didn't need to ask.

She had checked on him and when she was finally finished, she gave them all a kind smile and told them to rest for a bit before stepping out of the room.

Itachi had leaned back a little and closed his eyes. He remembered how the entire staff of the hospital had looked up at her and did as she told them without complains or hestiation, a sign of respect and trust.

Since then he had known that Sakura Haruno was intersting and worth enough to get some of his attention.

* * *

From then on everytime he heard something new of the Kunoichi he listened intently and more often than not was impressed at how fast she was indeed advancing not only in life but also in sociaety. She was well known as the hokages apprentice but also for her legendary perfect chakra control and her enormous strenght.

He once had a mission in Suna and was surprised to find out that her name was spoken with respect and that even the Katzekage himself acknowledged her as one of the best medics but mostly as a friend.

It was one of the first missions he had with his new team. He knew most of them and was glad to know they were competent. One of his four men team was Hidan Yakushi and he was in a relationship with the Kazekage's older sister and thus the team had the honor of eating at one table with the Kazekage himself.

The red head had been his usual quiet self and ignored most of them especially Hidan and Itachi understood him entirely. However the tables turned when the blond, Temari suddenly directed his gaze at one of his team mebers.

Akasuna no Sasori was looking as bored as ever and ate lazily his food until Temari had adressed him.

Much to Itachi's surprise she had asked after Sakura and how she was faring and the yound Kazekage had looked up _showing actually interest_.

Itachi had stopped eating right there and then, fixing his entire attention on the conversation now.

Sasori replied the question with a small smile surprising his entire team this time, well almost entire team, all expect Deidara who grinned at his lover.

Itachi of course didn't show his surprise nor his curiosity. He simply watched how Sasori's eyes would lit up when he spoke about the pink haired young woman.

Of course being one who couldn't stand confusion Hidan spoke/swore up and demanded to know why Temari had asked Sasori about this matter.

The answer which follwed shortly surprised everyone and even Itachi couldn't help but stare at his fellow comrade.

So that was the day he had found out Sakura had an older brother, his teammate Akasuna no Sasori whose real name was Haruno Sasori.

* * *

Afer two months or so Itachi considered his new teammates as friends.

Even if he would never say it out loud.

He especially had become good friends with Sasori who had proven to be almost as antisocial and stoic as the Uchiha himself. The only times Sasori's face would lit up was when he was alone with Deidara, when he was alone with itachi speaking about all things which happened quiet often, or when he was unpacking his bento.

Or when he was speaking of Sakura.

The entire team had rapidly found out that the red head had a huge sister complex but just how huge they only knew when they visited him at his clan's compaund one day.

They had entered the compund without any problems and Itachi noted how much more friendly and open the clan members of the Haruno family were compared to the Uchiha clan. Deidara knowing almost the entire compound like his own home, led the way and was greeted with smiles from almost everyone.

Itachi guessed that his relationship with Sasori was not a secret among the red head's family.

They were greeted from Sasori who had already waited in front of the frontdoor sitting and leaning back with his bored gaze. Deidara had grinned at him and gave him a quick peek on the lips before the red head stood up to greet the rest of his team.

When they entered they were greeted with loud noise and laughter. Sasori's face twisted into a grimace for a short second and Deidara snickered at his lover's antics.

They entered the living room and immediately the room grew quiet.

There sitting on fluffy cushions were Sasuke and Naruto accompagnied by Ino Yamanaka and the Root member Itachi identified as Sai. His little brother had immediately glared at him showing his irritation at seeing him here. Itachi only fixed his attention on Sasori silently demanding an explanation.

And as if magically summoned the pink haired Kunoichi appeared from the kitchen holding a tray with tea and some Onigiri.

Her expression had been a little confused before her eyes lit up and she smiled at her brother who in return did something very unusual.

He bent down to her level and kissed her on the cheek.

Hidan had his mouth hanging open and Itachi was looking as apathetic as ever only the irritated gleam in his eyes showed his emotions. Sakura's visitors had only looked up for a short moment before shrugging and going back to staring at the newcomers. Itachi raised an eyebrow before concluding that his little brother and his little friends had been probably often enough here to find the scene normal.

Sakura had offered them to take a seat with them ignoring the heavy glare from Sasuke, who promptly stopped when Sasori looked at him dangerously.

So they had spent the evening together and Itachi was pleased to find out certain facts bout the Kunoichis life.

First, Sasori's sister complex annoyed and amused her at the same time, annoyed because he would glare at everyone coming too near her, amused because he almost chocked the Sai guy who stopped calling her ugly after his horrible experience with the older Haruno.

Second Sakura was almost always kind and gentle but could be a fiesty creature if she wanted to. She had kicked Hidan's ass in verbal outlashing and the silver haired man had been surprised and displeased to find out that the little pink haired women could speak even more vulgar then he, much to Sasori's frustration.

Third he noted how his little brother and the Kyuubi container where very proctective of her and even the Sai guy showed that he cared but swiftly duisguised it with some insults.

And lastly he was almost charmed to find out her Onigiri was one of the best he had ever eaten.

* * *

The days flew by and more often than not he noticed how he would actually go to Sasori's house with the hope of seeing her again.

She had set seomthing free in him which he couldn't quiet name and it intrigued him greatly. He often spent time with her seeing how she was the teamate of his brother and his teammate her brother. He learned many things about her and she managed to surprise him with something new each time they met.

He slowly fell in love with her and fell hard.

So he had decided to speak with someone about it and started considering his options.

The only person he would actually speak with was Sasori who had slowly taken the roll of his best friend. Of course knowing the red head this was out of question, he was perhaps one of the strongest in the village but he didn't want to have a raging red head after him. So he had taken option two and tried to push those feelings aside but right after he had almost gotten her out of his head he had met her at the Hokage tower and she had given him one of her beautiful smiles.

There goes his second option…

For the first time in his life Itachi felt frustrated.

But his savior or saviors came in the most unexpected ways and in the most unexpected persons.

It was afternoon and he had met with Deidara and Hidan at the training ground four, for some light sparring. Sasori had been absent for he had a meeting with his clan elders. The two troublemaker of the team had advanced at him with grins on their face and Itachi had gripped his Kunai signaling he was ready to take them on.

To his surprise the two only shook their heads and sat down on the ground signaling him to sit as well.

Once he was seated and looking at them warily the two exchanged glances before Deidara dropped the bombe.

Itachi had stared and noted that his two temmates were more observant than they looked at first.

Because apparently they had found out about his little affection towards the pink haired woman.

He of course tried to deny it but there was just no chance for him.

The two of course encouraged him to ask her out or such but Itachi was uncertain and uncomfortable with the thought. Of course he would love to go out with her but he didn't want to ruin his friendship with Sasori and just wanted to let things how they were.

Deidara had shook his head and told him he should talk with Sasori. Hidan agreed and Itachi was surprised how serious they were. He had at last expected them to tease him a little but it seemed they just wanted to help him.

That was the day Itachi really learned to appreciate his teammate as good friends.

* * *

So he had decided to follow the advice the two had given him and parted to visit the Haruno clan.

Like alawys he was greeted with smiles and nods which the Uchiha returned nodding. When he finally arrived at the front door he ran into Sakura and the impact had almost knocked both of them off of their feet. He appologized and helped her up again. She gave him one of those beautiful smiles and Itachi could feel his heart quicken its pace. They exchanged some words before she had to leave for her shift at the hospital. Itachi looked after her for some time before entering the compound.

He found Sasori on his usual spot, on the verranda looking bored. His eyes however showed surprise and a little happiness at seeing his friend. They talked about things like they always did until they fell into a comfortable silence. Itachi however grew more anxious with each passing minute and without thinking blurted out the real reason for his surprising visit.

"I Love your sister."

It was a short and blunt confession but he didn't need to say more. He stared at the red head and waited for his reaction.

And was again surprised.

Sasori only sighed looking him in the eyes and replied shortly :

"I know"

For the first time in his life did Itachi blink and show his surprise on his face before covering it up. Sasori chuckled amused and shifted to be more comfortable. Itachi of course stared at him silently asking how and Sasori sighed again before telling how he had found out about his best friends affection towards his beloved sister.

It seemed that Sasori had noticed everything even before Itachi did and the raven haired Uchiha looked disgruntled.

Of course the next question was the one Itachi feared the most.

Did Sasori aprove or did he want him to stay away from Sakura now?

This time a true smile, the ones he only gave his most precious people, spread over his face and all Itachi's worries flew out of the window.

That was the day he decided Sakura was going to be his.

* * *

_Three years later._

"Itachi what are you doing?"

The raven haired man in question looked up and into the beautiful eyes of his lover.

He ws sitting in one of their comfortable armchairs with an old book in the hand.

"Looking at some pictures."

Sakura looked curious and he mentioned for her to sit. Before she could sit into the armchair next to him however he pulled her into his lap and smirked how she blushed.

They had been together for almost two years and half and she still blushed. It amused him greatly and filled him everytime with masculine satisfaction.

"What pictures ?"

She put an arm around his shoulders and looked at the photoalbum. It was from their days back then. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek gently.

"It's almost three years now."

"Indeed."

And with that he kissed her on lips and hugged her to him.


End file.
